Adrienne Frost
Adrienne was a psychometric mutant, daughter of Hazel and Winston Frost. History When Adrienne was younger she started modeling. Her sister, Emma, found this out and told their father. But Adrienne found out that Christian Frost was homosexual and told their father. So their father arranged to have Christian's lover framed for drug dealing and to have him deported. It was then time for Winston, their father, to decide who would inherit all of his money and luxuries. He chose Emma because she had impressed him with her guile and deceitfulness. Then a doctor from a mental institution came to retrieve Christian. Emma was furious and she refused the fortune which then changed to Adrienne. Emma became needy for money and she attempted to fake a kidnapping and ask for a huge ransom. Winston would not pay and the fake kidnapper became real. Adrienne then released the ransom video which forced Winston to pay the money. Later, Emma asked Adrienne to fund the Massacusetts Academy under Banshee's opinion. Adrienne refused but used her power to figure out that the team Generation X was secretly designed out of the Academy and changed her mind that she would fund the Academy, but only if she could be the headmistress. A little later Emma Frost and X-Man teamed up to fight Dark Beast. Adrienne sat up a Danger Room session to mimic the day the Hellions died at the Seninels. Adrienne then disengaged the security protocols thinking that the students would be killed. But the students and Emma escaped and talked to Adrienne. Adrienne was now taking the White Queen alias and costume from Emma. She ran for London, saying that she would return with a better plan when they least expected her. In London, she embezzled tons of amounts of money from the London branch of the Hellfire Club. Adrienne then returned and revealed that she was harboring mutants. The parents of the non-mutant children who their non-mutant children were with the mutants freaked out and they caused a riot trying to get their children out of the school. Adrienne then used this distraction to plant bombs in the school. Banshee then was able to disarm most of the bombs except one, which exploded in front of Synch, killing him. Emma was enfuriated for two reasons; at Adrienne for killing one of her student and at herself for letting someone to get close enough to do so. Emma knew that her telepathic powers would not effect her sister she used a gun and shot Adrienne. Emma inherited Adrienne's money and she funded Generation X again. Powers and Abilities *Psychometry- Adrienne is able to see the history of an object by touching it. *Because of her psychometric abilities she is immune to her sister's telepathic abilities. Relationships Mother: Hazel Frost Father: Winston Frost Sibling(s): Emma Frost, Cordelia Frost, Christian Frost Significant Other(s): Steven *Marital Status: Widowed Niece(s): Stepford Cuckoo's Children: None Friends *Winston Frost *Bryce *Hazel Frost *Tom Corsi *Paladin *Alex Summers *Megan Summers Enemies *Christian Frost *Cordelia Frost *Banshee *Emma Frost *Professor X *Jubilee *Husk *M Best Attributes #Psionic #Leadership #Psychometry #Insanely Rich #Attractive Female #Psychic #Weapon Master #Intellect Teams *Hellfire Club *Frost Family Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Power of Psychometry Category:Deceased Category:Power of Telepathic Resistance Category:Psionic Category:Leader Category:Insanely Category:Insanely Rich Category:Attractive Female Category:Psychic Category:Weapon Master Category:Intellectual Category:Hellfire Club Category:Frost Family